


Chocolate

by shatiaslove



Series: Chocolate [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Cute Calum Hood, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Così, proprio così era Calum. Buono. E caldo. Il rimedio perfetto contro ogni male.





	Chocolate

«Calum, smettila e vieni qui!» urlai al ragazzo dai capelli corvini e corti, col taglio da militare, e dagli occhi scuri che neanche la pece.  
«Che vuoi dalla mia vita?»  
«Che devo volere? Niente, non voglio niente, che con te non si può parlare» sbuffai e mi sistemai meglio sulla panchina del parco che stava proprio vicino casa mia.  
« _Ah_ , la solita stronza!» mi diede un buffetto su una guancia e poi mi si sedette accanto, facendo scontrare le nostre spalle, quasi buttandomisi di sopra.  
« _Ah_ , il solito coglione!» ribadii io, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, accoccolandomi meglio su di lui.  
«Senti, ma che diresti se ti baciassi adesso?»  
«Non direi nulla. Ti darei solo un calcio sulle palle» risposi tranquillamente.  
«Sono serio.»  
Alzai il viso e puntai il mio sguardo glaciale sul suo caldo. «In che senso?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Cosa _cosa_?»  
«Niente, lasciamo stare» sbuffò e mi si allontanò leggermente.  
«Vorresti davvero baciarmi?»  
«Certo che no» rispose, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Lo osservai attentamente e Calum era proprio bello, con quegli occhietti neri e vispi, con un taglio quasi asiatico, con quelle labbra rosse e carnose, quelle mani capaci di fare musica e quelle spalle così larghe che amavo abbracciarlo perché mi facevano sentire tanto piccola quanto protetta. Calum era bello e lo sapeva perfettamente. La si vedeva nei suoi movimenti, la sua bellezza, come anche la sua sicurezza. Nel modo in cui ti guardava, perché ti fissava, ti entrava proprio dentro, ti metteva paura perché ti capiva, lui, proprio bene, ti rubava tutti i tuoi segreti più nascosti in un attimo, conosceva tutti i tuoi demoni. Nel modo in cui ti toccava, come se sapesse della morbidezza della sua pelle, dell’effetto che faceva, dei peli che si rizzavano. Calum lo volevo baciare, sì, ma non glielo avrei mai detto. Mai e dopo mai.  
«Meriti la morte» lo spinsi un po’ e gli feci la linguaccia.  
«Tanto moriresti anche tu, perché non potresti vivere senza di me.»  
«Sì, tranquillo! Stanne certo.»  
«Io non vivrei senza di te» rimasi a bocca aperta, trattenendo il respiro, mentre il cuore mi batteva forte, così forte che lo sentivo rimbombarmi nelle orecchie, così forte che rischiavo che mi uscisse dalla gabbia toracica.  
«Divertente…» borbottai, mentre sentivo le guance andarmi a fuoco. Mi lasciò un bacio veloce su una di esse e mi sorrise.  
«Guarda che stavolta sono serio» sorrise ancora e sentii il mondo rinascere.  
«Neanche io vivrei senza di te, Cal, nonostante la mia vita passerebbe molto più tranquillamente» gli sorrisi a mia volta e gli permisi di abbracciarmi. Era caldo, come il cioccolato sciolto, sapete, quello che scivola giù per la fontana di, appunto, cioccolato. Così, proprio così era Calum. Buono. E caldo. Il rimedio perfetto contro ogni male. Il rifugio sicuro. Le braccia accoglienti. Forti. In grado di sostenerti. E infatti mi sosteneva, nel bene e nel male. Io e lui contro tutti.  
«Posso baciarti?» chiese a bassa voce, il respiro caldo sul mio collo, i brividi giù per la schiena.  
«Sì che puoi» risposi. I nostri sguardi si incrociarono e mi persi in quell’oscurità che però mi dava luce. Mi si avvicinò lentamente, come a vivere ogni attimo, senza fretta, senza rimorsi. Appena le nostre labbra si scontrarono, mi sentii, per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita, completa. Niente più difetti, tantomeno pregi, niente più tristezza né gioia, niente di niente. Solo lui. Ed era abbastanza. Ed era tutto. E la sua lingua sapeva di cioccolata, quella che avevamo condiviso giusto un’ora fa. E le sue labbra sapevano di perfezione. E le sue mani che mi toccavano sapevano di interezza. E le mie mani che lo toccavano sapevano di giusto. E tutto sapeva di giusto. E lo amavo.  



End file.
